onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shinjojin/Here are the WIPs for Chapter 2 and 3 of Shadow Blossom
OK you potential co-writers out there, here are the WIPs of Chapter 2 and 3 for Shadow Blossom that I got down so far that I want one of you to help me improve and make them better. Here's chapter 2: = Child weapon period, 1505 A.O.P Secret Faculty, ??? It has been three years since project “Black Rose” has started and the 11-year-old Robin has already became a living weapon. Today is the day for her to take on her very first mission. Her superiors called her into the briefing room. “Shadow Blossom, for your very first assignment, you’ll be going into Rougetown as an orphan sent by a supplier to become a new playmate for Hutzil, a wicked pirate captain who is known for molesting children on a daily basis. Once you have arrive inside his hideout, you are to rescue all the children that you can then find a certain document for us that contains various classified information that some of his lackeys had stolen from a marine base a year ago. And finally, once you complete both tasks, you are then to eliminate Hutzil and his entire pirate crew by any means necessary and leave not trace behind. Understood?” “Yes sir” Robin responded. “Good, now go prepare yourself! The mission begins in three days.” says one of the superiors. Rougetown, 4 days later As the ship arrives at the docks, Decker, one of the commanders of Hutzil’s crew who is in charge of making sure that everything goes smoothly, orders his men to look for the shipment inside the cargo area. After nearly 15 minutes of searching, they found a barrel with sounds of whimpering coming out of it. “Hey sir, we found it! HAHA” says one of the lackeys. “Excellent, bring it here!” says Decker. After the men brought the barrel to him, he opened it up to find a blond hair child inside, who is scared out of her mind. “Oh hoho, the captain will definitely like this one! Alright men, time to head on back!” Unknowingly to them, the little girl is not what she appears to be as she is actually agent SB in disguise. As they make their way back to the hideout, one of the men whispered into the hole of the barrel and said, “Don’t worry yer pretty lil’ head missy. The captain will take very good care of you. Hehe!” As much as she wants to snap his neck with her powers right then and there, she has to bind her time and continue to play the weak and helpless girl. (More to be added soon) Now here is Chapter 3: CP9 period, 1518 A.O.P Talin hotel, Talin island It was night time over at Talin island, in a bright city that looks so damn beautiful that you have to see it in full view to believe it. There is a party going down over at the Talin Hotel where the rich and powerful get together and have fun drinking, dancing, gambling and all other kinds of stuff that one would expect out of a party for the rich and snobby. However, the Hotel itself is only a front for a dark secret that lies underneath it, one that a certain undercover beauty is sent to snuff out. As Robin arrives at the party, she came out of her ride wearing a beautiful blue dress. After letting the servant attending to parking her ride, she entered the hotel. After entering, she scopes out the scene while being dazzled by the glamorous interior of the place at the same time, quite a site as one would say. As she enters the main hall and finally sees her target in the crowd, she speaks to the micro-mushi in her ear and said, “Target has been found”. xXx A week earlier xXx She arrived at the briefing room where she is greeted by her superiors. She then sat down as she listens to the details of her new assignment “We have received new information about the target Dalu manrow. Evidence had led us to believe that he is the one behind the smuggling ring and that he is in cahoots with one of the Yonkou. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, we cannot unleash an all-out assault on his organization. Luckily, he will be holding a party tonight at the Talin hotel where we believe is the location of his base, and that’s where you come in, Agent Shadow Blossom.” “Yes sir” says Robin. One of them continues as he shows her the layout of the building “You are to arrive at the party as an upcoming crime boss and locate the target within the crowd. You are then to get on his good side so he’ll foolishly reveal the location of the base. He’ll then take you to his room which is where you’ll eliminate him and head inside the base to sabotage their operations and report back to us” xXx She approached the target while smiling. “Excuse me, you wouldn’t happen to be Dalec Manrow right?” “That I am madam” he says in a gentleman tone “Why you ask?” “You see, I am here on business. I am a crime boss of a local island over at the North blue The man took her to his hotel room and locked the door they won’t be interrupted, “Well my dear, shall we get down to business?” “Not just yet” said Robin. “I have to get ready first” she said smiling and winking teasingly.” “Ohhoho no worries, take your time my sweet!” says the man in an anxious tone. After heading to the bathroom, she used her Kenbunshoku Haki to sense some men in the underground location and sprouted an eye on one of their foreheads and scopes out the area, witnessing the illegal activity that’s going on. “So the Intel was correct. There is something going on.” She sighs, “Well I best report this to HQ.” But before she could, the man screamed “Madam, I am ready when you are!!”. “Sigh, I guess I should take care of him first” (More to be added soon) And that's all I got for the time being. So anyways, the person who can come up with the best suggestions will be choosen as my co-writer for this fanfic!! :) Category:Blog posts